Trip to China: Part 1
by John
Summary: Shampoo invites Ranma and Co. to China


It was a usual day that Akane start chasing Ramna, across the town after school. As Ranma ran with his red clothes and black pants, Akane would know where to catch him. Although Akane is pretty furious about the thing he done to her, Ranma found it very enjoyable. Ranma was running really fast that he accidentally hit shampoo on the way from an alley. Ranma controlled his balance not fall and he also grabbed Shampoo by her arm so she won't hit the ground. But behind Ranma, Akane didn't know Ranma stopped. Akane tripped and hit the ground. Akane lost her consciousness, but she looked fine. "Shampoo, didn't see you coming." Ranma apologized. "That's okay, Shampoo hope Akane is all right." Shampoo lied "She'll be fine, she's a strong girl." Ranma said while looking at Akane lying on the ground unconscious. "Ranma, Shampoo kind of looking that you want to come to China with me." "China?" Ranma asked surprised. "Hiya, Shampoo wonder if Ranma want to come." "Is that right?" Ranma said impudently. "Uh huh, alright, Shampoo see you at the seaport tomorrow night." Shampoo said while blowing a kiss at Ranma as she disappeared in the alley. Ranma scratched his head and looked at Akane waking up. Akane rubbed her head and slowly stood up. "What happened, Ranma." "Nothing." "What do you mean, "nothing" you were doing something while I was unconscious." "You unconscious, a tomboy like you?" "What did you call me?" Akane furiously yelled. "Umm, nothing.." Ranma slowly walked away from her and he started to run away. Akane chased him all the way to her house with her mallet. "Wow, a rare flower that almost cost 800000 yen, I wish I could get this." Nabiki exclaimed as she looked at her Rare Flower Magazine. Nabiki kept staring at the flower like she was obsessed. But as she read the description she saw the flower only existed in China. "Oh, great, why do they show these crappy flowers if they are only in other country?" Nabiki said to herself. Ranma came inside medicine in Nabiki's room to get some medicine from her closet. "Nabiki, do you mind if I used your medicine?" "No, I don't, go ahead." Nabiki said while looking at her magazine. "Thanks." Ranma said going through her closet to get the medicine. Nabiki carefully looked at Ranma without letting him see her. "What happened?" Nabiki asked while reading through her magazine, "I never thought you could get her hurt this easily." "I don't know what made Akane upset, but she knocked out and left me with this bruise." Ranma said while putting a bandage over his head. "Must been a hard hit." Nabiki said while closing her magazine as she continues to pay attention to Ranma. Ranma got up and still feeling his bruise. But somehow the bandage got off. Nabiki got off her chair and did it for him. "Here, let me help you. Honey, you better be careful she your true fiancé " Nabiki pushed his chair and placed the bandage on his head. "There much better." Ranma felt it, but the bandage did fall off. Ranma placed his hands in his pocket and about to walk out of the room, Nabiki said, "Ranma have you ever thought of going to China to cure your curse. "Yeah, I'm going there tomorrow night." "Really? Can you take me with you?" "Why?" Ranma asked if there something suspicious, he knew she's never been nice to her unless something had to with money. "I don't know..." "Thanks you are the best!" Nabiki said while pushing Ranma out of the room. Ranma was confused and walked out like he didn't notice anything. Ranma practiced in Tendo Dojo with his one hand balancing and saw Kasumi standing in front of the door. Kasumi saw Ranma working out. As Ranma was about to concentrate by just one hand and meditate, Kasumi yelled, "Ranma!" Ranma heard her voice and felled down on the floor on his face. Ranma groaned and saw Kasumi holding a cake. Ranma quickly stood up and said, "Hi, Kasumi, what's up?" Ranma said while his face was red when he fell down on the floor. "Oh, my, what happened to your head, did I do that?" Kasumi exclaimed. "No, Akane hit me in the head, it was kinda harder than usual I guess." Ranma said while feeling the bruise. "Oh, I see." Kasumi chuckled. "Ranma, I was wondering if you could deliver this cake to Dr. Tofu." "Yeah, sure, no problem." Ranma smiled as Kasumi handed the cake to him. Kasumi smiled and walked away. Ranma looked at the cake and sighed. Ranma went out to deliver the cake. It was pretty dark and it was hard to see. Ranma was baffled why Kasumi would send her cake to Dr. Tofu at night. As Ranma was walking in the dark, he finally reached Dr. Tofu's clinic. Ranma came in and there wasn't anybody. Then a voice came out of nowhere and said, "Ranma." Ranma literally jumped up in the air with the cake that Kasumi had made. Dr. Tofu was smiling with a brown cat on his arms. "Ranma, I didn't see you there." Dr. Tofu saw Ranma on the ground. "Whose is this?" "It's from Kasumi, she wanted you to have it." Ranma said while giving him the cake. "Kasumi? Kasumi baked this cake at this time for me?" Dr. Tofu said to himself. He started caressing the cat's fur and began to daydream about Kasumi. Ranma was scared to go near him and he wanted to go back home. "Oh, okay, can you hold this cat for me, I'll be right back." Dr. Tofu said while he brought the cake to his kitchen. Then there was scream back at the lobby. Dr. Tofu didn't notice the scream because he was daydreaming about Kasumi again. Dr. Tofu finally awakened and went out to the lobby. He saw Ranma sitting in the corner frightened. "Where's the cat?" Dr. Tofu asked "I don't want to know." Ranma said with fear. "Oh, well, it's going to come back anyway." Dr. Tofu said while pulling Ranma up. "Say thank you for Kasumi, alright?" Ranma nodded and slowly walked out of the clinic. As Ranma was outside, he started to feel relaxed. Ranma put his hands in his pocket and started to walk home. But then suddenly, Ryoga came down from nowhere with a bamboo umbrella. "Ranma, I heard you that you were going to China, like in Jusenkyou?" Ryoga asked. "Who told you?" Ranma exclaimed "Silence, answer the question!" "I don't want to fight you Ryoga?" "I need to come with you." "So you can change back? Don't you like sleeping with Akane?" Ranma said disdainfully. "Shut up. Even if I have to do this, this is for her very own good." Ryoga said while making a fist in front of Ranma's face. Ranma nodded sarcastically and yawn. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Ranma." Ryoga said while flying off to the sky. Ranma placed his hands in his pocket and walked home. "Man, what was his problem?" Ranma thought to himself. Ranma waited till the bell went off. He looked at the clock with his pencil flipping up and down. Then as the big handle hit 12, the bell rang and Ranma got off his seat and got out of the school everybody else. Ranma packed his bag and walked out of school. He waited for Akane to go home with, but there was nobody, only students and his fellow classmates. Ranma looked around and he saw Ukyou waiting outside with her huge spatula. It looked like she was dismissed earlier than Ranma. Ranma tried to walk away so she wouldn't notice him. Then when he was walking away, Ukyou was right in front of him. "Hey, Ranchan, how was school today?" Ukyou smiled. "The teacher got off me early I guess." "I wouldn't know." Ranma said dryly, trying to walk away from Ukyou "Well that's too bad. Where's Akane?" "I not sure." "Well, if she is not here, I was thinking if you want to walk in the park with me." "Sorry, Ukyou, I know you're my friend." Ranma said while thinking that at least he think she is. "But I have to go somewhere today, so I guess not." "Look it's going to be quick, I promise." Ukyou said smiling. Ranma sighed and agreed to walk with her in the park. The park wasn't far away from the school. They walked on the park just side by side. Ukyou wanted to have this moment with Ranma and she had her chance. "Where are you going today?" Ukyou asked "Um, Jusenkyou." Ranma said. Ranma was frustrated telling that he is going to China. He figured that he stopped telling people where he was going exactly. "Well, I'm thinking about it." "Oh, I see, so that you can be a real boy? Is Akane coming with you." "I said I'm thinking about it." Ranma said as he tried to walk away from Ukyou without trying to hurt her feelings. But he needed to hurry. "Oh." "Look, I've gotta go, see you." Ranma said running out of the park waving at her. "Yeah." Ukyou said while watching him running out of the park waving as wind blowing at her. Ukyou lowered her head and walked in the park alone. "Well at least he had some kind of excuse, I think." Ukyou scratched her head. But Ranma went back to Tendo Dojo and try to get his bag pack. He didn't see anyone inside except Soun Tendo and Genma sleeping in the other room. "Ha, old man, after I come back from China, I just make you jealous that you'll go crazy for the rest of your life." Although Ranma didn't have lot of thing to carry, he figured he didn't have to take anything at all. He didn't know how long he'd stay, but as long he turn back to a normal boy, he'll do whatever it takes. "I'm going turn back to a boy." Ranma said to himself. Ranma got excited and ran to the seaport. Then a door opened from the bathhouse and Akane heard that he was turning back to a boy. She didn't understand, but she got dressed and followed him. She was curious what was bothering him those days and she expected that something about happen. Then when she heard about Ranma turning back to a boy made her very curious. Akane followed him with caution. She didn't wanted Ranma know that she is following him. Ranma was waiting on the seaport he was just sitting on a block of log next to the water. The ships weren't there, he was waiting. Akane watched him just waiting. Then Akane finally got out and said, "Ranma, what are you doing here?" When Akane came out Ranma got surprised and flipped over into the sea. Akane quickly ran over to the sea and looked down at Ranma. "Ranma are you alright?" "Akane what are you doing here?" Ranma said while soaked wet in cold salt water. "Are you supposed to be at home." "Are you?" Akane said while turning her back at her. Ranma kind of agree and then she jumped and got on the wooden deck. "So, Ranma what's going on?" "I can't tell you." "Is that right? Then I'll ask Shampoo over there." Akane said as she saw Shampoo walking over to the dock. Akane quickly walked over to Shampoo. "Akane, Shampoo don't know Akane coming." Shampoo said while smiling right in front of Akane's face. "Look, Shampoo, the other day that you talked to Ranma, where was that you were going?" "Ranma and I going to China, want to come with us?" "No, and Ranma isn't going either." "Akane, what do you think you're doing this is the only time that I can be a full boy again!" Ranma exclaimed as she held her by her arm. "But do you think it is very risky, if you are going with Shampoo?" "If you don't want to come with us, then don't, it's my body and I can do whatever I can do to change myself back into a guy." "If you want it that a way, fine." Akane said while turning her back and start walking away from to Ranma. Shampoo who was, just standing away from Ranma Akane, watching cluelessly at Akane and Ranma's conversation. "Akane, no need come, Shampoo will treat Ranma like all better." Shampoo suggested her. Akane looked at her and thought, "Hmm, why should I trust a punk like her to go to China. Will she try to take Ranma? I hope she is not going there because she wants to take my Ranma. "My Ranma" Uh gross why would I ever think of that?" "Akane can come if she want." Shampoo asked her again. "Alright, no harm done right?" Akane smiled, as she was being very cautious about what Shampoo might do to Ranma if he is all alone with Shampoo. It was not like she cared or nothing, but Ranma would do something stupid on the way to China. "Okay, Shampoo no thought Akane want to come, but Akane want to come, Shampoo's friend Akane come!" Shampoo lied, there was some kind of plot that was holding against Akane but Akane played along anyway. Shampoo and Akane both walked up to Ranma. Ranma looked at Shampoo smiling and Akane who is trying to smile. "Oh, cargo ship arrive any minute." Shampoo said "But didn't you said this was a cruise?" Ranma asked. "No, Shampoo never did." Shampoo said "Oh great, this must be a hell of a trip, but once I get cured, I don't care what kind of ride I get." Ranma thought to himself.


End file.
